Rain in the Heart
by Lecheecopae
Summary: Todd has always been picked on, but what happens when he meets another out cast like him, but their from the XMen. First time going solo so please R&R. CH.113 is up! I tried doing a fight sceen! Yay.
1. When it Rains it Pours

**Chapter one: When it Rains, it Pours**

Ok. I am new at this, but please read.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution. Only my cahracters.

"Yo man, let go!." Todd yelled at Francis, also known as the blob. He was holding him about four feet off the ground by the front of his shirt. Todd's back was pressed against the wall, his body tense for fear of another fight, or shall we call it a beating.

The sound of the rain and thunder mixed with the ferocious beating of his heart. "Ca.. common man. Ju . . Just put me down yo." This just angered the Blob even more, making him raise him higher on the wall.

"You ate the last donut you little fuck." he growled, and then threw him across the room towards the worn and broken couch.

"All of this over a fuckin donut." Todd thought and flipped in the air to land on his feet instead of his head. Luckily, he was able to get some good footing when he landed, and jumped out of the room into the hall landing on all fours.

"Get back here you little bastard!" roared the Blob after him, a crash of thunder accompanying him. Todd jumped into the kitchen, only to land on top of Wanda, the scarlet witch. The soda she was carrying flew into the air, and sprayed around them like the rain outside.

"Damn you!" she cried and flung him off of her. "That was the last soda." Todd got up shakily to see a now very pissed off Wanda.

"Nu, nu, now hunny bear. You now that I di.." he was cut off by an angry grow and sent flying into a cabinet covered wall by one of her hexes. He hit with a loud crash, but it was drowned out by a clap of thunder. He landed on his side and sat up with a slight grown. The Blob then entered, running a bit to fast though. He slipped on soda, and hit the cracked tile floor with a loud thump. Slowly he raised his head to look at him. All Todd saw was a glare of death.

"Your dead toad boy." he said and lifted himself onto his knees. Todd slowly started to inch backwards behind him, only to feel his back hit the cabinets he had just been flung into.

"YO. Ca.. common guys. I. . I'll go get some more donuts." Wanda growled deeply. Lifting her hands. "And some soda…I'll even pay for it." Blob looked at him and sat thinking about it. Wanda nodded yes with in a few minutes.

"Yeah okay." the Blob said looking at him. Just then some distant thunder sounded in the distance. "But you have to go get it right now. Got it." Todd looked out the window just in time to see a flash of lightning. A clap of thunder shook the house.

"Bu.. But I can't go out there. I'll get Bar-B-Qued." He looked over to see the two mutants looking at him with big smiles on their faces.

"Well then." said the Blob. "I guess you'll have to pay me with entertainment instead." he started forward, smacking his right fist into his left hand. Wanda lifted her hand threateningly. Todd looked at them both to see that they were serious.

"Yo. Alright alright." he said putting his hands up. "I'll go get the damn food."

"That's a good little amphibian." cooed Wanda. The Blob walked over to him and lifted him up by the back of his shirt.

"Hey..what are ya.." he looked ahead of him to see Wanda holding the door open. The thunderstorm had quieted down, but it was still pouring. "Wait." he said. "Let me get my wallet." he looked around frantically.

"It's in your back pocket." said Wanda, pointing a slight bulge.

"Your all set then." said the Blob, and threw him out the door onto the pavement of their crappy walkway. "Be home before eight or I'll strangle you." he said.

"Better hurry." Wanda added. "It's already 5:23," she smiled. "and it takes longer in the rain." she started to turn, then stopped to add. "By the way. I like Doctor Pepper." she laughed and walked inside, the Blob fallowed also laughing, and closed the door.

Todd got up onto his hands and knees slowly. They weren't scraped badly, neather were his hands. There wasn't much mud on him either. "Bastards." he muttered and looked at the house, just in time to see the smiling faces of Piedro (Quick Silver) and Lance (Avalanche).

Just as they turned, he gave them the finger.

He got up completely, and looked towards the park. He new that he would have to get the stuff or they would murder him. He started to start half heartedly hop down the road, not paying any attention to the evil smiling faces that chased after him threw the houses windows.

To Be Continued. . . .

So how did you like it. Please R & R. I want to know if I should continue.


	2. Shades of Gray

**Chapter 2: Shades of Gray**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men evolution, only my own characters.

The sky was a deep steely gray, with little spots in where the clouds weren't as thick. A mist had come up from the ground which had been heating in the sun until the storm hit, turning the cold rain into vapor. This mist was identical to the mist inside Todd's head. He was hunched over while he walked with a depressed look on his face. His light muddy brown hair was drenched and hanging in his swamp green eyes. His clothing was soaked through, and his shoes were filled with water. Every step he took ended in a wet squishing sound.

"Yo man, this sucks ass." he mumbled and kicked a rock near his foot. "Doubt the cashier will even be able to read any of the bills I give 'em." he sighed. He hated being picked on, but the Brotherhood was the only place that he could go.

He was now approaching the park at a slow pace. Two pillars stood in the entrance like guard dogs to keep the unruly out. He entered anyway, the trees above him keeping the worst of the rain off of him. The thunder had stopped a short while ago, and the lightning was off in the distance, like a slow strobe light that needed new batteries.

A large gray pond lay in front of him. Its usual serene surface was covered in ripples from the falling rain. Frogs and other pond dwelling animals called happily out to him.

"Carefree sons of bitches." he said, and kicked a large rock off the concrete a good ten feet into the pond, shutting up any animals that had been nearby. In that moment of serenity, he thought he heard crying. He stopped and listened, but was interrupted by the calling of frogs. He walked over, not trying to mask his foot steps, and scared them away from their bank. He strained his ears to here the sound again.

"There." he said turning to a nearby clump of trees. It was coming from the other side of them. He could just barley here it, but it was there. He strained his eyes to see into the shadows of the trees, but they were so thick that it was almost impossible. He listened a small while longer before saying to himself, "Fuck this yo." and turning around, but he couldn't leave. The sound was just too sad. He had to go see who or what it was.

Slowly he turned around and walked slowly into the trees, their shadows enveloping him. The only sounds now were of the rain and the crying. The frogs had gone to the other side of the pond to continue their songs.

"What the hell am I doin' yo." he thought to himself and started to creep through the blackness as quietly as possible. For a few minutes he bumped into logs and rocks, his own special eyesight not being able to pierce the shadowy darkness by more than a few inches. Suddenly it started to lighten to about the light of a candle lit room. That when he saw the figure, the figure wrapped in the very shadows it cast.

To be Continued. . . .

Yeah! Chapter two. Thank you all for the reviews, I would also like to thanks to Haretrigger. Thank you for correcting my on the names of Pietro (this is the write spelling) and that Francis is actually Fred. ( I always got those two names mixed up.)

Again, thank you for the reviews, and keep reviewing.


	3. Spirited Sorrow

Here you go. This is longer than the other two. Just be for warned.

**Chapter 3: Spirited Sorrow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men Evolution or anything about them. The only thing I own in this story are my characters.

**Thanks:** Ok. I need to do this. Kiwi!kitten eyes you are da best fwend eva! (see I used baby talk. . .I think) without you this thing would be full of mistakes. Love Ya!

* * *

"Shit yo," whispered Todd, watching the shaded figure. It was sitting on a bench just out of reach of the trees with the pond on its right and was being completely soaked by the rain. A wooden box lay open at its feet with the lid next to it. Todd could tell that the figure was female from the size of its bust, made even more pronounced by the way the water made her shirt cling to her.

She wore a simple black t-shirt with black jeans. An old pair of black tennis shoes were tied on her feet with double knots. Her hair went down to her waist and obscured her face from view. Her hand were holding her up on either side, and the skin he could see was unusually pale. Almost as if sunlight had never touched it.

The scary thing about this person were the shadows around her. They twisted and moved around the rain, swirling about her, making her seem either hazy or even clearer. She didn"t seem to notice this, but with each sob they moved in perfect unison.

He had started to breath heavily, not sure why he felt so scared, and started to retreat back into the forest. He didnâ€™t want the girl to know that he had been snooping around her, but his feet had different plans. As he walked backwards, he stepped on and snapped a large twig. In the gentle sound of the rain and crying, it sounded like a gun shot.

"Shit yo," he whispered and stood stalk still. The girl looked towards the direction of the sound, her hair coming away form her face.

She had delicate features and skin that was whiter than bone. She would have been very attractive, if not for her eyes, her deep pure black eyes. They were completely empty. Nothing seemed to be within them, nothing but hate and sadness. The whites seemed to have been swallowed up long ago. The lids were puffy and slightly red from the crying.

"Who's there?" She croaked from the tears in her throat. It was a sad, mournful sound. She coughed and tried again. "Who's there!" This time it was stronger, sounding more human, but still full of sadness. She sat there, scanning the trees. Todd just stood there, scared out of his mind.

"Those eyes yo. Those eyes." That's all he could think. They came to rest on his face.

"Who are you?" She spoke quickly, bending over and grabbing her box and its lid. She then stood, showing that she was about the height Todd would be if he didnâ€™t slouch. He just stared. "Who are you?" She said it again, a bit more forcefully this time.

"I...uh...uhh..." His eyes darted around. Before he knew what he was doing, he tried to jump away, but some kind of force grabbed him and pulled him towards the girl. "Shit," he thought and started to struggle, but there was no way to free himself. He looked down at his torso the see that the very shadows of the trees had wrapped around him like a hand and were pulling him towards the girl. They flipped him upside down so that his swampy green eyes met her black eyes.

"I asked you a question," she said. There was no love in those eyes. Only hate, and something else. It looked a little like fear.

"T-T-T-Todd," he whispered. She looked deeper into his eyes. "Damn this chick's scary yo," he thought to himself. She stared at him for a few more seconds. He tried to divert his gaze by looking into the box she was holding. "Wholly shit yo!" He practically screamed and tried to shrink away, but the shadows held him.

In the box was a spider. Not any ordinary spider; he was used to those at the Brotherhood. This thing was humongous. The legs had to be at least half a foot long each, and the head and body were at least a foot long. Not to mention the fangs; those things were longer that his pinkies first digit. It took him a moment longer to realize that it was dead.

The girl looked down at the box, and then back at him. Again there eyes met, but instead of hate, her eyes were filled with sorrow and tears. She turned around, he hair sending little flecks of water into his eyes. She sat back down on the bench, the rain on her again.

"Go away," she said softly. The shadows rotated him into a standing position and set him down gently. He wobbled slightly when they let him go. He stood there, watching her. "Please," she said. "Just go away." Her voice cracked, and she started to sob lightly. Todd just stood there, dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if he should do as she asked, or stay with her. That sobbing was so sad.

"Yo, I didn mean to make ya feel bad," he said, looking at her back that was now shivering slightly. He took a step forward and heard a crunch under his foot. A small spade sat next to the bench. He picked it up. "I'll help ya dig," he offered. She didn't respond. She just sat there crying. He sighed and placed the spade on the edge of the bench and turned away. About three steps later she stopped him.

"Wait, please. I'm sorry." He turned to see her looking at him. "My name is Sherry Phillips, but call me Kagé. That's what everyone else does." She stood up, and faced him completely, her hand extended. Todd took it.

"Todd Tolansky yo. Nice to meet ya." He withdrew his hand and she reached for her spade.

"Still up to help with some diggin?" She asked, holding it out to him.

"Sure yo." He took it from her, and a slight smile reached across her face. He bent down next to the bench, she crowched with him. She put out her hand and the shadows became a small spade in which she started a hole with. Todd followed suit.

"So you can change shadows?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yep." She looked over at him with questioning eyes. "Are you a mutant?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm like a toad," he stood up and did a quike backflip in place. Kagé clapped as he gave a little bow. "That's my nickname too yo," he said crouching back down. She smiled. They started to work quietly. The only sounds were the rain and the frogs.

They stayed like that, working silently, stealing a look at each other when they got a chance. Her face still had a slight smile on it. Together they soon got the hole deep enough, and laid the spider to rest. She took her spade and made it larger and flatter, pushing the soil back into place.

"So why are you out here in the rain alone yo?" He asked. She looked at him, her eyes slightly saddened. She walked a little ways away from him, farther away from the trees.

"I like the rain." She said. "It reminds me that the dead are still with us, and that they also cry." She lifted her face to the sky. "That's why it rains, and why I like it." She looked back at him, a sad but nice smile on her face.

"She kinda dark," he thought to himself. He looked at her face. It looked sad again."Ya know what yo?" he asked.

"What?" She replied looking from the sky to him. She had a slight lonely look on her face.

"You're a lot prettier when you smile yo. You know that." He said it truthfully. She blushed slightly, making her cheeks look like she was wearing a little too much blush.

"That's exactly what my friend Kitty Pride tells me," she said. His face fell. "What is it? You know her?" She asked him with a small amount of worry on her face.

"Your with the X-Men?" he asked. A small pit of fear filled his stomach.

"Yeah. Why?" Her eyes searched his expression.

"I'm with the Brotherhood," was his only answer. They looked at each other silently, not knowing what to say.

To Be Continued. . . .

Hehehe. Aren't I evil. You'll just have to see if this will change anything. Also, if there are any questions about the spider, they'll be answered in the next chapter. R&R.


	4. Times Crewel Ways

Hi everybody. I have finally finished the forth chapter. YEAH! but first the thank you's.

Lin Waddle: THANK YOU! You are helping me push forwards with your kind words. I shall continue until the end.

Kiwi Anime: Thank you so much for teaching me how to fix my stories. I love ya like we were flesh and blood.

iamhollywood: I would also like to thank you for helping me continue with your words and the way you have said that I have a good way with the characters. Thank you.

Marshmallow: . . . .I don't have to say anything. You are just there.

Ok. Yes I had to raise the rating or it would have been kicked off. You'll understand at the end of this chapter and in the next one. Don't worry though. It won't be _that _bad.

**Chapter 4. Times Crewel Ways  
**

The only sound around them was of the dripping of water from the slight drizzle around them. They stood there, looking at anything but each other. The fresh grave of the spider sitting between them like some invisible barrier.

Sherry shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Todd reached behind his head to scratch the nape of his neck. The dirt on his shoes was becoming very interesting. Sherry was the first to break the silence.

"That means you're the enemy," she asked looking towards him. He shifted his weight, not wanting to look at her.

"You are, aren't you." She turned away slowly.

"Yeah," he said. He looked up to be greeted by her back. "Shit," he thought," I meet a chick who isn't disgusted by me, and she's an X-Geek yo." Looking back down he kicked a fresh clump of earth from the grave.

The sound of soggy foot steps came to his ears. He looked up to see a muddy had extended before him.

"Thank you," she said, the choking sound back in her voice no matter how much she wanted to mask it.

"I meet someone that doesn't freak out around me, and even compliments me, and they turn out to be the enemy. Why do the Gods do this to me." Her hand stayed where it was. She hoping against hope that he would take it in his.

Slowly, very slowly, a small amount of heat crossed her palm and finally engulfed her hand. Slowly he began to shake her hand. A small smile played it's way across her lips.

Todd was dumbfounded at the way that his body moved on it's own, almost as if it was autopilot. His slightly warm muddy hand met hers, only it was ice cold, "Wonder why she has no body warmth." He wondered, pumping her arm slightly.

"No problem dawg," he said looking up at her. She glanced out from under her hair. Yellowish eyes meeting pitch black. Both teens felt a slight shock race up their arms.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

They both jumped at the shrill noise. Sherry shoved her hand into her pocket and brought out a watch like object, Todd recognized it as an image inducer though. He could tell by the way it looked. He had also stolen another X-Men's once. That had been Nighcrawlers.

"Shit," they both thought as the mood for whatever that might have happened was broken.

"Damn it," she growled at the device as she started to push the many different buttons and turn the different dials to see which one would turn the damn thing off.

Todd stood watching this, when he suddenly burst out laughing. Sherry looked up with a startled look on her face, the inducer still beeping repeatedly. Slowly a grin crossed her face and she began to giggle lightly. They both couldn't help it. About a minute ago they were about to become good friends. A few seconds ago who knows what could have happened, and then her inducer goes off, and the two are standing there laughing like cats on cat nip.

As there laughter started to die down, she held out her inducer.

"Think you could get the damn thing to shut up?" She asked jokingly. Todd tok it from her and looked it over.

"Lets see if I remember correctly," he thought, "Then it should be this button right here." He pushed a black button on the side of it, and to both his and her surprise, it went quiet.

"No fucken way. I can't believe that you fixed that piece of crap," taking it from him. "I had to have pushed that same button at least five different times and.." she trailed off at the look on his face.

It was a mixture of fear and being sick.

"Oh shit." he whispered, "That can be right yo. It just can't be that damn late." He continued to stare at her hand that held the watch like device.

"Hey what wrong?" The look on his face was seriously starting to freak her out, "Oh man, now what do I do. I don't know how to make people feel better. This was the first time I've had an actual conversation with someone outside of my family and the institute. Damn it!" Todd suddenly went into a squating position with his hands above his head.

"Ok, what the hell is going on," she asked, "for once I'm the one getting freaked out," she sat on the bench so as to put her face closer to his. "Little ripe isn't he," she thought to her self, but pushed the thought away as he began to talk.

"Dawg, if I don't get to the store and back by eight, my room mats will have my hide," he continued to sit that way with his hands over the back of his head, "Shit shit shit shit…" he keept repeating.

"I can help." The voice broke threw his panic like a ball threw frail glass.

"Wha.. What," he said looking up at her.

"You helped me, sp I'll help you." She stood up and both of her knees popped. Unnoticing the slight shiver that Todd gave at the sound she lifted her hands up into a ball like form.

"What the hell.." Todd began, but was cut off by a stern look from her, "She creepin me out again," he thought and shrank back slightly.

Sherry stood perfectly still, her hands in a ball, "Hope this works right," she thought and begane to call the shadows of around her into a ball in front of her wet form. It grew larger and larger until the size of a soft ball. She then spred her hands out and began to push forward. The ball spread-out like a large puddle of tar until it was the size of a round door. The shadows of an ally waited on the other side.

She slumped over and placed her hands on her knees. Making portals took a lot out of her since she still wasn't used to it. She was panting lightly.

"Shit," whispered Todd. It was getting really dark, and really cold. Neither were helping his mood. The thing she was creating also gave him the creeps, but he didn't want to run yet. He still wanted to know what she could do.

When he saw the other side was the ally to the grocery store, he jumped up with a look of surprise on his face.

"How the hell did you manage that yo?" He asked her stunned. He could tell every detail of the ally way, but as if threw sunglasses. It was amazing. He looked over at her, "Hey, you ok?" He walked over and gently touched her back. It was as cold as ice. It took all of his will not to pull it away. That's when he saw the watch. Eleven minuets left.

"I'm fine," Sherry said glancing up at him, the slight touch on her back welcomed, "Just takes a lot out' a me." She was startled by the worried look on his face that was slowly changing to fear. She too glanced at the watch and smiled slightly.

"Better get goin'."

Todd looked at her face, "Right, I just jump threw, right?" A bit of worry was evident in his voice. He already knew the answer.

"Yeah but," she was unable to finish because right then Todd jumped threw, "Oh shit!" She ran forward into the blackened ally.

Todd was already going threw when the warning started to reach his ears, "Aw crap," right when he went threw a coldness spread throughout his body in a cold wave. He felt like his very blood was being frozen over. It was over in a matter of seconds though, for when he hit the ground on the other side he couldn't move. All he could do was listen to the frantic footsteps of Sherry's as she exited the portal towards him.

To be continued….

Ok. I know it's short, but you have no idea how sick I have been, plus I have finals so I have had no time. I have however gotten some out lining done so chapter five should be up soon after this one just to tell ya, so don't lose hope. (stand s up on desk to only fall off again.) ow….


	5. Portals and Ice

Authors note: Yeah chapter five. In the last one I said that I was going to change the rating and I will this time because I have realized just how much swearing these people do. Also in one of these chapters to come there will be some weird ass stuff. Also I KNOW I SPELLED CRUEL WRONG…I really suck with spelling.

Thank you to,

Lin Waddell: Thank you for pushing forwards, and I will not let anyone get me down. I shall though like to apologies for the ILY incident. I didn't mean for you to take it literately if you did. I two am in a relationship and would feel a little weird if some one had put that for me. Just know I meant it in a friendly manner.

Skaylar: **hides** please don't hurt me in school. I need my fingers to type. Thank you for the criticism though. It's ok to ask question. Truthfully I would like to enforce them.

BlueDragonGirl1: Yes I need to thank you because you really have helped me do this. So don't you dare think you don't deserve it.

Disclaimer: ok I do not own any characters except for my own so don't sue me please.

Chapter 5: Portals and Ice

Todd groaned as he tried to shift his freezing cold body. His bones popped at the labored movement.

"Stop, don't move yet," said Sherry leaning over him, "You could break something." She slowly rotated him so that he was on his back. His looks scared her. The skin that had not been covered with clothing was now covered in a thin sheet of ice, along with his clothing and hair. Small amounts of it were breaking off from his body where the light drizzle that was falling gently thawed it. His lips were purple and his skin a pasty white. She was just glad his blood and eyeballs hadn't frozen.

"I tried to warn you. The portals I make are almost zero degrees Calvin," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I would have been able to put a barrier around you if you had waited."

Todd tired to shrug off the hand that had been placed on him. Instead of it being warm and comforting, it was even colder than he was. He was completely numb and tingling, his body slowly warming back up. He moved his eyes around to look at her face, but just managed to see the time on her watch. 7:51. Not caring about what she had just said he slowly began to get up, but Sherry pushed him back down.

"No you don't," she said, "I know you're in a hurry, but you need to thaw out." Gingerly she slid her arms under his knees and shoulders. Getting up slowly, she started to carry him bridal style twords the front of the store. She could feel him shaking in her arms. From fear of cold she wasn't sure of, "I said I would help you and so I will."

Todd felt her arms slowly surround him, and for a second was scared, but that soon left when he felt the extreme cold from her body. He had to lay against her chest when she picked him up, and if this had been another time and she had been warmer, he might have liked being carried, but it wasn't. He was cold, scared, and really didn't know this girl that well. She had almost turned him into a toad-sickle for crying out loud.

Sherry reached the front and stopped when she looked into the reflective glass. Sighing she shifted Todd slightly and pushed a yellow button on the inducer. The two herd a low hum and then Sherry's body was covered in a hologram.

Todd watched as her black eyes were turned into regular dull brown ones, her skin became less pale, and her hair lost it's dark luster to become just like anyone else's. Nothing else changed.

"Yo, y-y-you can p-p-put me d-d-down now," he said in a week voice. This girl was really starting to get creepy. She looked down at him with what was as close to a smile that she could make right now. He winced slightly. It was a pitiful look.

"Not until you thaw out," she could tell he was getting frightened by her, "Well this is going nicely," she thought sarcastically. Walking threw the doors to the store she laid Todd down in a grocery cart and started off towards one of the isles, "What exactly do you need?"

"I n-n-need some Dr. P-p-pepper and some d-d-d-donuts," stammered Todd. He tried to see her wrist, "How much time left?"

Sherry looked down at her watch. "Seven minutes, lets make this quick," she glanced at him, "Get your wallet out." She began to jog down the soda isle and grabbed a twelve pack, then turning the corner went down to the bread isle and grabbed a box of glazed donuts. Looking to see they had five minutes left, she quickened her pace and headed for the front counter.

Todd reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "At least I don't have to run around," he watched her from where he slouched in the cart, wondering exactly why this girl was doing this. Yeah he had helped her burry her dead spider, but was the really enough to get this kind of treatment. It also might have been from almost freezing him to death. Either way, he was starting to kind of enjoy the attention. Even if it was from some freaky X-Geek girl.

"How did it get so late," she asked herself, "I left the institute at five and Todd showed up around five forty. It shouldn't be this late." Turning into a check out lane she grabbed the items off of Todd and handed them to the youth behind it. He gave them a weird look but quickly rang up the two items when Sherry glared at him.

"N-nine sixty three please," he said weekly. Todd handed him the bills from his place in the cart and waited for his change. The boy was stumbling around slightly from the gaze Sherry was giving him; "I'd be freaked to yo," thought Todd as his change was handed to him. Sherry then hurriedly pushed them out the door and into the ally where the portal still sat open.

"That's kinda dangerous isn't it," asked Todd, "I mean just leaving it open?" Sherry didn't seem to be listening though. Instead, she was doing that weird move again.

"You live in that old Victorian home right," she asked looking at him as she continued, "The one that's really run down?"

Todd blushed at the description of his home, "Y-yeah," he muttered. He just wanted to get back. Not only because he wanted to live, but also because he was so damn cold. The warm rain water wasn't doing all the much to thaw him out.

"His colors getting better," thought Sherry as she watched him blush. The portal started to swirl as she bent over and lifted him up, the food in a bag on her arm. Slowly shadows began to gather around them and started to make it feel rather warm. She looked down at Todd, "This is what I would have done if you had given me time." She walked threw

"Not again," thought Todd as she lifted him up, but when he felt the warmth, he didn't complain, "Why didn't she do this in the first place?" Before he could ask she was saying something, and before he could respond she was going threw.

To be continued….

Yeah all done. Hope everyone likes this chapter. I did in during free time in computer class. R&R please.


	6. Munchie Time

Ok thank you time… 

Lin Waddell: Thank you very much for helping me push forward. I know how much of a pain in the ass finals can be. I want to just kill the people that made up our schedule.

Friday (this week)- Hours 1-3

Tuesday (next week)- Hours 4-5

Wednesday (next week)- Hours 6-7

Gahh I want to kill out teachers. Did you know your e-mail doesn't work either? Just thought you should know. Also, better an island than a flat dry annoying place related to the wizard of Oz. I want to kill the people that decided to make that into a movie, (holds up shot gun) To Holly Wood!(did I even spell that right?)

BlueDragonGirl1: Thank you for helping me out. I also may go ahead and put "How Many People can Fit in a Love Triangle" back up.

MeatwaD9021: Thank you and you should keep up the good work on your fan fictions. I love Hellsings Newest Member. Continue damn it.

Declaimer: I don't own these people except for my own character.

**Chapter 6: Muchie Time  
**

Sherry found herself standing in a small, bare, bedroom with a few cloths strewn about it. Walking in she stepped on a marble that was laying in the middle of the floor and fell on top of Todd with a loud smack. The soda and donuts fell out of their bag, the donuts box getting slightly squished from the soda.

"Are you alright," asked Sherry quickly getting up off of Todd's body. She was afraid that she might have hurt him when she fell I him, "Well that was graceful, " she thought watching the boy get up.

"Fine yo," he said letting his back and knees pop, "Could you do that weird little warmth thing again. I'm still kinda cold," he looked at her with hopeful eyes. Then he looked around his room.

"Hey, I thought you said you could only open portals to places you had been?"

Sherry herself stopped to ponder this, "How did I open one here," she asked herself. In reply to Todd she shrugged. Suddenly a loud male voice came from down stairs.

"Toad man, that you?" Todd froze at the sound.

"Oh man, not Freddy," he quickly picked up the donuts and soda. The sounds of footsteps on the creaky stairs to his attic room were starting to give him a panic attack. How was he going to explain this?

Sherry froze along with him at the voice. "On shit," she thought and looked around the room. Running over to the only window she threw it open and then walk over to the corner across from the door. It was full of shadow, and by laying against them, she literally became apart of them. Slowly sinking into them as if they were a warm bath. They made her completely oblivious to the world.

Cold air hit the back of Todd's neck. He turned around to see an open window and Sherry slowly dissolving into the shadows of the room.

"What the hell Kagé. How are you," he didn't finish because just then Wanda came storming into the room.

"That my soda," she asked huffily. She took it before he could say anything, "Hey it's actually cold," she looked at him, "And you're an hour early," thoughtfully she looked at him, "Your safe, for now," she walked out of the room.

"What a bitch," thought Sherry as she watched this girl dressed in black and red with short black hair grab the soda out of his hands, "And wait, he's an hour early?"

This threw Sherry for a bit of a loop. If he still had an hour her watch must have be way off. She tore away from her thoughts as she saw a larger person enter, a much larger person. He had problems getting threw the small door.

"Hey Toad," said Fred as he entered the room, squeezing his large bulk past the door, "I'd like at apologies for going woop-ass on ya. You know how I get when people take my food," he offered Todd a warm smile, "We ok?"

Todd held the donuts out with a slight smile, "Yeah dawg, we be just fine." His was still sort of cold, but kept himself from shivering. Freddy smiled again.

"So why the hell didn't you use the door dumb ass," he asked looking from the open window to Todd, "You know that it's always open," he raised an eye brow at him. Thinking fast Todd looked down and saw how muddy his shoes were.

"I-uh-I didn' want to get mud all over the staris yo," he said in a slight hurry, "Last time I got mud on the carpet Mystiuqe just about' ate me alive," he offered what he hoped to be a convincing smile.

"What ever man," said Fred shaking his head, "Those stairs are so trashed I doubt a little mud would piss her off," he started to walk out of the room with the donut box when he stopped, tore open the box, and handed two glazed donuts to Todd, "Here man," he said with a smile, "For your troubles," and with that, left the room with just a slight amount less trouble getting threw the door. Todd walked over and shut the door behind him and then stood breathing heavily.

"I like him better then that other bitch," Sherry said, separating from the shadows and looking a bit like Kitty Pride when she would faze throught walls. She then walked over to Todd and did a little bow like thing, "I am so sorry about the watch thing," she said looking down at his shoes, "I must have messed the time up when I was hitting all those buttons on th.." she didn't finish because right then a sweet tasting donut entered her mouth. Looking up she saw a smiling Todd.

"S'no prob Sherry," he said and took a bite out of his donut. Sherry gave him a slight smile back and took a bite out of her own donut.

"Call me Kagé would you," she smiled a little more, "I think I'm starting to like this guy a little more," her holograms eyes not showing the actual happiness that would have been shown reflecting in her pitch black ones.

"Alright yo, I shall call you Kagé from now on," "She really isn't as scary when she smiles," thought Todd.

He began to walk over to the window, "Now if you excuse me. I am freez.." he stopped when he saw a large spider sitting on the wall next to the window, "Looks like dinner," he muttered. Before the rational side of his brain of Kagé could do anything, his toung had already pulled the spider into his mouth and into his stomach. Not really noticing what he had done he continued to pull to the window closed.

A small whimper like noise came behind him. He looked to see Sherry standing there, a look of hurt and sorrow painted across her hologram face, "Yo, you okay Kagé," he asked worried. She just continued to stare at the place that the spider had been. A single drop of ice left her eyes.

"What the," he thought, "She cries ice, and wait. Why is she cryin," he took a stop twords her."

"I-I have to go," she said and turned around quickly, opened a portal, and practically charged threw. Before Todd could react she had closed it and he was standing cold and stunned in the middle of the room. He smacked his head.

"I just helped her bury a spider today," he thought, "What the hell was I thinking."

He collapsed on his bed and kicked off his shoes sadly. While wrapping a slightly moth eaten blanket he thinking that he might have just lost his new friend.

To be continued…

Okay. Some day I will be nice and not leave any suspense…..not. I shall torment you until I am happy. Mwahahahahah cough cough cough Gahh. I am still sick. I hate this, but hey, it gets me out of running in gym. (ok I excursive. I just don't like running.) Also I know the title suck. Don't hurt me. (ducks behind computer)


	7. Rememberance

Thankies to these people

Lin Waddell: Gahhhhhh. I want this stupid sickness to get out of my lungs. It is no longer a chest cold, and the doctors think I have asthma, BUT THEY AREN"T SURE! I hate this. Sorry about you having all of those tests around your birthday. I can't believe that you have school in June. Anyways, I am trying to get this going a bit faster so that you have something to do besides study.

BlueDragonGirl1: Thank you for helping me with the other story. I am so sick of school and I hate that you got out before me.

Marshmallow: Hi there my friend. Thank you for the compliment and I shall see you at school.

**Chapter 7. Remembrance  
**

Sherry sat down heavily on the side of her bed, the image of Todd's tongue cutting the spider's life short.

"Strike," she murmured. Looking around the almost bare room. The only things visible were her dresser, desk, the large window, and a log in the corner next to them. The sight of the log made her eyes start to ice up, she didn't hold back. Ice tears began to fall rapidly down her face. Standing suddenly she tore off the icy covered clothing from her portal and threw it angrily to the floor. She then stripped off her under garments and stood completely naked in the middle of the room.

Not caring about her naked body she walked towards the closed window like doors on the side of the room. They were see threw today because there was barley any light filtering threw the angry gray sky. The storm had started to pick up outside. Taking one more look at the log with even more ice drops streaming down her face. She walked out into the storm.

Rain water whipped around her body. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled about on the heavy air. Raising her hands to about shoulder height, she wrapped the shadows around her, and had them lift her to the roof. Ice was forming quickly onto her skin. When she didn't use her powers it stayed around –30 degrees F. When she used them immensely though, she could get to almost 0 degrees Calvin; an attribute that scared the professor slightly.

Sighing heavily she sat onto the shingled roof, ice spreading out before her like a warm blanket. The water falling on her felt like what others would think of to be a warm shower. Her hair was becoming covered in frost along with her eyelashes. Tears came to her eyes and then slid down the roof into the grass far below. Her skin became almost opaque from how cold her body was. She didn't care though; her mind was as numb as her body. The only thing that she could think about was the happenings of that morning. Laying on the icy bed she had made for herself, she drifted off into her mind.

"Like, Kagé wake up," came a perky voice. A light knock fallowed it, "Like come on, you be late."

"She isn' comin to school with us," came a girls southern accent. Sherry's head popped out of the pillows and blankets on her bed sleepily.

"Oh yeah, like sorry Kagé," came the voice. She then herd to pairs of foot steps head down the hall. She sat up, her red tank top had pulled around her, and she had a slight wedgie from her blue underwear.

"Thank you Rouge," she muttered sleepily. She liked Kitty, but she was just a little to up beat some times.

Stretching her arms above her head, she heard them pop. When she stood her bodies lower half soon fallowed.

"Time to wake up Strike." Sherry crossed the room to the log that was home to here large monkey spider, "Strike," she asked and tapped gently on the wood. A series of small and week scratches could be herd from the inside. Slow she used her powers to lift up the upper layer to find her spider weekly trying to stand. The scratching was made by the small claws on its feet.

"Oh my God," she moaned and sank to her knees, the shadows in her room started to twist and move as if in pain around her. Gently she reached up and lifted the small spider to her chest. It gently rubbed a single leg over her chest, getting it caught slightly in the fabric. Tears were falling from her eyes, bouncing away from her on the carpet. She couldn't remember how long she had sat there, just the Strike was hurting. The spider died curled up in her arms.

Weeping softly, Kagé got up and went to her bed to sit down, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door, "Sherry dear, get up. It's already eleven," Sherry recognized the voice to be Ororo's, or Storm as most students called her, "You need to eat something to."

Foot steps started to leave the door behind when they hesitated, came back, and stopped in front of the door, "Sherry?" The door slowly opened to reveal a woman just slightly taller than Sherry with Chocolate brown skin and snow white hair. She was wherein a playing white blouse with a purple skirt. Spotting the crying Sherry on the bed she walked over.

"Sherry what's…" she stopped when she saw the dead spider and cringed slightly, but got over it quickly. She knew that the spider had been special to her, "Oh my," was all she could muster. She walked over and sat down on the white bed spread and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, using all her might to not pull away from the freezing skin. It was so cold it was almost burning her skin.

"It'll be alright my dear. Don't worry." Suddenly Kagé got up, walked over to her dresser, and laid the spider down. The shadows around her had start to swirl around her; her features had become angry.

"Just because Strike wasn't living doesn't mean that everything with be _alright_," she spit the words out like a disgusting piece of food. She pulled her shirt off to reveal her bare chest. Ororo looked away with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I didn't mean," she started.

"I know what you mean," said Kagé icily. Not only was she being tormented by the sudden death of her pet and friend, but also the sudden anger towards her teacher, "You mean that even though something bad will happen something good will come of it," she open the closet door with a scary type of calmness and pulled out her black jeans and t-shirt. She pulled both of them all with the same calmness, all the while not looking at Ororo, "Well sorry to tell you but good things usually don't come from death," she then looked at Ororo, who's face was filled with shock.

Grabbing a pair of black socks from her dresser, she stood with her back to the wall. Using it for balance, she pulled them on calmly although tears had began to fall again. Then disappearing into her closet which was full of her angry shadows, she put on her shoes and tied them. Coming out she grabbed the image inducer on the dresser and put it on. Then carefully she lifted up Strikes corps. Ororo just sat there, dumbstruck.

When Kagé began to leave the room she came around and rushed behind her. "I know that's how it feels but it could be a blessing in disguise," she said fallowing her down the hallway towards the stairs, "If it makes you feel better you can use a planting box and one of my spades to bury it," at that Kagé stopped, making Ororo stop in mid step, "There out in the green ho,"

"Strike was not an "IT"," she said quietly in the middle of Ororo's sentence. Turning slowly the shadows began to not only swirl, but begin the make shadows on the wall of strange figures and shapes. All of them seemed to be either angry or in immense pain, "IT" was a he," she said slightly louder, "And if you ever call him an "IT" again," she pointed to the wall with Ororo's shadow.

Ororo looked to see some type of large spider like shadow piercing hers in the stomach and let out a gasp. She turned back to find a Kagé gone. The portal that she had just made disappearing in the time it takes to blink.

Kagé rushed down the grounds to the green house and pulled open the glass doors angrily. How dare she call her dear spider an "it". The shadows in the house soon started to twist and turn, making it look as if other plants stood in the room, ones that would eat anyone that was foolish enough to pass by.

Angrily she grabbed a small wooden box and it's top from a shelf near by and a semi-large spade. Placing Strike into the box she felt a pang of guilt about scaring Ororo, but quickly pushed it away. She had called Strike and "it". The only living creature beside her parents that hadn't been afraid of her.

Looking at the wall she found that it was 11:47. Quickly she walked out of the room and out into the heavy air beyond it. The sky was becoming even darker, deepening the shadows about her, a small drizzle had started. Pulling the shadows into an umbrella she walked back into the school towards the kitchen.

The next few hours were a blur. She remembered getting something to eat, the box never leaving her sight or side for that matter, then leaving for the park around 12:35. She didn't know how long she wandered the park looking for a suitable grave for Strike. The only thing she knew was that she wanted it to be secluded and nice.

Looking at her watch which had then said 2:46 she had finally found it. A small clearing in the middle of a clump of trees near a pond. A small stone bench was there in the middle. She had decided that it would be the place. It didn't look like many people would come there since it was so well hidden by the trees. It was there that she had sat with the box. Rubbing her hands over the smooth planting box, it's top set in place, but she couldn't do it. She let the shadow umbrella spread out into the regular wispy shadow it had been before, and let the rain fall upon her.

It had felt good, like it did now as she lay on the roof of the mansion. It was like that Todd had found her a few hours later. With the thoughts of the small adventure she had had with Todd, she drifted off into a much needed slumber, the storm its self tucking her in with a sheet of rain that turned to ice on her body. Her last thought as the ice came over her was,

"I hope I didn't freak him out too badly," and she smiled lightly, the ice freezing it onto her face. Little did she know that at that moment in the Brotherhood boarding house, another storm was approaching. Not one of anger, but one of sorrow.

To be continued……..

Geez. This is definitely the longest chapter I have made yet. Yeah not much action or anything, I just thought I would go a bit more in depth about Kagé. Hope up like it, and please R&R.


	8. A Dying Storm

Thanks to :

Lin Waddell: you live in Bermuda….. Better than the flattest state in the US but then again you have all that sunlight. hisses I hate sunlight. Pets dragon and Wolf You two can get off of him now you know.

BlueDragonGirl1: I was trying to show people another side of Kagé that isn't let out much. Glad you caught that.

Ami: Yes I would love to be Todd's English teacher.

Orion Kohaishu: Thank you very much for the compliment.

Mattb3671: You are right, I do need someone to read my chapters, but I have no one. cries The person I had before has no idea about X-Men Evolution so I shall try my best. Also don't worry, she's not getting anymore power.

Marshmallow: …I am not a Goddess of righting so stop bowing….

Any ways to all of you who read this thank you. does a little bow I love you all dearly.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides my characters so please oh please don't sue me.

Chapter 8: A Deceiving Storm

"Idiot," yelled Todd throwing a pillow at a wall. It hit with an unsatisfactory thud that just seemed to anger him even more. His room was covered in his few positions that he had strewn about.

"You just had to eat that damn spider didn't ya," he said into a small mirror on his was. Suddenly tired he sat on his bed, face in his hands, "She must think I'm some kind of evil freak," a small voice in the back of his mind commented by saying, "You thought she was one," he pushed the thought away.

"Toad," yelled a voice from downstairs, "Hey man get down here." It took him a moment to register the voice as Lance's. Standing up he walked over to the door and threw it open.

"What the fuck do you want?" He stared at the older boy angrily from the top of his stairs. Lance looked up at him, his brown eyes filled with mild surprise. Leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs, he placed his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Just telling ya to get your ass down here before Blob eats all of the pizza," with that he pushed off the wall and went down the hall. Grumbling to himself Todd fallowed.

As he reached the lowest level of the house he heard Lance and Pietro arguing about nothing in particular. Turning to his left he entered the kitchen to find a very hungry looking Freddy eyeing the last three pieces of pepperoni pizza. Quickly he grabbed a napkin and placed a single slice on it.

"Rests yours yo," he mumbled and exited the kitchen. Walking back towards the stairs he felt a breeze blow by him and found Pietro standing in front of him with a cocky grin. Todd tried to walk around him, but was blocked every time.

"Yo man get out uh my way." With a high jump he almost achieved freedom only to have Pietro speed to the top of the stairs.

"Come on Toad," he said with a smile, "Come sit with your friends and watch some good ol wholesome television." The smile on his face was slowly becoming a mocking grin.

"Fuck off," was his reply as he tried yet again to get past him. Pietro looked him in the eye with the same annoying grin.

"Someone's hiding something," he said in a sing song voice.

"I am not!" Todd yelled in frustration.

"What the hell are you two doing," called Lance from the living room.

"Yeah," came Freddy, "Can't a guy eat in piece?"

"Todd here won't tell me what's up with him though," said Pietro in a hurt voice. This angered Todd even more and he again tried to push past.

"I don' have to tell you nothin." Pietro grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, almost making him fall down the stairs.

"Will you leave him alone," said Lance coming out of the living room with a grumpy look on his face, "He doesn't want to talk, he doesn't need to talk."

"You might want to talk about this though." A large smile played over Pietro's lips as he pulled a long strand of black hair from Todd's back.

"Oh shit," he whispered.

"And that's what happened," he said finishing his story, "Can you have Wanda put me down now." His body was suspended a few feet above the floor. Without being told Wanda dropped him with a thud.

"At least he won't be stalking me anymore," she mumbled and left the room. Todd thought about getting up and going after her, but decided against it. Lance looked like he was about to kill him.

"What the hell were you thinking," asked Lance threw clenched teeth. Todd had almost gotten away with Sherry being and X-Geek, but had accidentally brought up the inducer. The one thing he was able to keep hidden from them was him becoming a Toad-sickle.

"I-uh-um," he began to back away only to run into Pietro who was guarding the door.

"Oooooo your in for it," he said with a sickeningly happy smile. Todd backed away from him and ran into Freddy.

"Come on Lance," said the big guy, "You were in love with Kitty." Adding to himself, "Still are."

"Yes well," Lance couldn't think of anything and all of his anger left him. Pietro's face fell when he realized there wasn't going to be a fight.

"You guys are a bunch of wet blankets," he said and zoomed out of the room, hitting the back of Todd's head as he left.

Sighing Lance got up and left the room, giving Todd nothing but a glance. He couldn't tell if it was one of sadness or forgiveness. A large hand clapped him on the back making him stumble.

"Don't worry man, I'll support ya," said Freddy with a smile, he then flipped on the television.

"Thanks man," replied Todd quietly and left the room. Instead of going upstairs he walked outside into the night. The storm had died out during his story. The humid air felt good to his amphibian like skin. Looking up he saw the many clouds were breaking up, letting star and moon light seep through. Slowly he crouched down and began to hop away from the house.

A few moments later he found himself in front of the X-Men's mansion. Staring he recalled the day in his head, how it had sucked at being home, then gotten better when he met Sherry, then sucked again when he scared her away. Turning on his heal he began to hop back towards his house.

Stopping, he looked back over his shoulder he whispered two words.

"Sorry Sherry," and then he was gone, into the night like one of her many shadows.

A few moments later a large van drove up to the gates which opened to let it in. Out came three figures.

One had blue fur and a tail, the second wall tall with black hair and muscular, the third was balled and in the wheel chair. The balled man called into the car.

"Gem, this is the Exavier school for gifted children." He reached in a hand which was then grasped a chocolate brown one. A solitary figure emerged to stand next to the others.

"Wow," she breathed, and then fallowed the two older ones into the house.

"Comin elf," called back the taller man. His gruff voice falling into his ears.

"In a moment Logan," he called with a German accent in his words. He leaned back into the car, his tail twitching. He pulled out a bundle of blankets. They were purring.

To be Continued….

A/N: Alright. This isn't the best chapter on the face of the planet, but I have been having sever writers block. Also, I am going to start some other stories that revolve around this one. Sound weird, it is. I shall try my best though. The other stories will also get some more views on other characters including the two I shall introduce in the next chapter.

Alright. R&R please.


	9. Suffering Shadows

Shout out thingies…

Lin Waddell: Stares blankly at the three Okay, you two, points at Lycurgus and Seraph get off him before he kills you.

Lycurgus, that was one chapter so don't get all freaked out okay. turns to Seraph

Is he like this all the time, and who the heck is Elizabeth?

Small demonic silver cat enters room and using bat wings to fly onto Lecheecopae's head.

Pejime: What's going on?

Kitty (lecheecopae) :looking up Will you get off please.

Pejime: Giggles in five year old boys voice No.

Kitty: stands there and sighs

BlueDragonGirl1: Thankies for proof reading this thing…I suck at that.

**Chapter nine: Suffering Shadows**

"Hello?" A void of shadows wrapped around Sherry's body. There was no solid ground, only empty space. Deep empty dark space.

"Hello?" Sherry's voice was weak in the vast silence about her. The very darkness absorbed the sound like a hungry animal. The very sound of her heart beat seemed to be muffled and taken away.

Light? Had that been there before? A small pin-prick of light floated before her. Gently she felt herself being pulled forward. For once she was not afraid of the light. For once it did nothing to her.

Light reflected off her pale body, making it shine with its pale radiance. The globe was getting closer still. Within the globe there was a shadow, not a deep one, but dark enough to be seen. It resembled a human in the fetal position.

Coming closer to the source of the light her body began to tremble. Reaching out her shaking hand she felt warmth begin to wash over it. The feeling was wonderful, nothing like the icy coldness that had plagued her all her life.

"Do you really want this," came a cold dark feminine voice. The very sound seemed to be coming from all around her, from the shadows themselves.

"Of coarse." The reply was sincere, but not very strong. Her hand hesitated a few inches away from the globe, she could feel it's heat receding.

"What makes you think that the light would except you." Sherry turned around to find the shadows pulling into a form that was even blacker then them. The form was feminine in structure. Sherry found that it looked just like her.

"I-I," she started.

"Tell me," said the voice in a mocking tone.

"It-it."

"Won't," the shadow ended for her. Sherry stared at it for a moment, a look of surprise on her face. Light. She was finally in the light, light that she had been denied from birth.

"It will," Sherry whispered to it.

"What was that?" The shadows was trying to break her spirit.

"It will," Sherry's voice came out strong and willful, "It will except me," she said in the same tone. Turning back to the light she began to reach when the shadow spoke again, this time its voice was weaker.

"How can it except you," it asked, "When if it touches you, the very skin on your body with burn and blacken?" Sherry turned back around. The shadow was smaller, but still there.

"Then the light shall be my savior in death." She turned away from it and felt its presence disappear.

Knowing she had beaten whatever that thing had been Sherry went back to the task at hand. The warmth started to wash over her hand again. The closer it got, the warmer it became. When her hand's flesh met the globes light her whole body was covered in warmth.

From her finger tips, cracks appeared on the globes smooth surface. Slowly the cracks snaked away from her hand like spider threads. The shadow within the globe shifted gently. Pulling her hand away gently, but before it had even moved an inch, the hand of the form within the shadow had broken threw the globe and taken it into its own. The fingers seemed webbed.

The flesh of it hand was warm, oh so very warm. Its thumb pulled gently across her knuckles. Pieces of the globe were falling away as she gapped in wonder at what was unfolding before her. Soon the body of the shadow was free.

The light behind it was so bright that it made it so that only the outline was visible. She somehow knew it was male even though nothing was visible in the intense light. What could be seen showed the body was thin and wiry with muscular tones showing through. The face was bent forward, a mane of hair obscuring her vision of his face.

Gently she placed her other hand beneath his chin and slowly began to tilt upwards. A knot of excitement began to gather in her stomach as she lifted the head. Slowly she felt if push forwards. The bottom of his face was showing now, the face coming closer to hers as she lifted it up.

BAMFT!

Sherry's eyes flew open as she awoke with a start to find a very surprised Kurt Wagner looking down at her.

"Mien Gott," he said and tore his eyes away from her. Sitting up slowly she felt the ice that covered her body break and fall away.

Looking down she realized why he had turned away and shrugged. Standing, she dusted the last bits of ice from her body.

"What do you want," she murmured looking at the back of his head. The surprise of being woken up was fading and anger was setting in. Crossing her arms she listened as her stammered his apologies and turned his head again, only to snap it back away from her.

"Za professor told me to come and find you." His tone could tell her he was very embarrassed.

"And why did he want you to find me?" Her voice still held anger in it though she was trying to be calm. With a sigh she added, "And look at me when your talking."

"But your, um, well.."

"For crying out loud," she mumbled and pulled her shadows about her so that it hid anything that Kurt would find 'indecent' to his eyes. "Is that better?"

Kurt turned around slowly. When he realized he could no longer see anything he let out a sigh. Whether it was from relief or something else she could not tell.

"Yes, tank you." Sherry stared at him for a moment. "Oh, right. The professor vants to talk to you for some reason. It's also almost zunrise, and you veren't back in your room so he zent me looking for you." His tail twitched under her intense stare. Her eyes were not the easiest to look at for long periods of time.

Sherry felt a bit guilty at scaring the poor guy so badly. Walking forwards she placed a hand on his shoulder which she felt pull away slightly. She was probably colder than usual at this point.

"It's okay Nightcawler, thanks for telling me." With that she turned at walked to the side of the roof. "Tell the professor I'll be down to see him in a short while." She then heard another sigh and a loud BAMFT. The smell of sulfur met her nostrils and she sighed in return.

Letting herself down off the roof with her shadows she was soon on her balcony. Thoughts of her interrupted dream filled her mind. Walking to her dresser she thought, "Who was that guy? Why was he so familiar?"

Taking out a bra and underwear she pulled them on and entered her closet. Pulling on a dark brown shirt from a hanger she caused a large box to fall to the floor. A large leather bound book fell out of the box.

"What the?" she reached down and picked it up. The words 'Sherry and Meredith' were printed in large silver lettering. Replacing the box with her powers she walked out of the closet. All thoughts of the professor, dream, and clothing forgotten.

Sitting down in the middle of the room, her back to the door, she began to leaf through the pages. Pictures of her as a baby, to a young child, to a pre-teen, and then teenager looked up at her. It was easy to tell it was her. The same eyes, pale skin, and hair color. The length of the hair varied every once and a while though.

Another girl was in most of the pictures to. They also showed her as she grew up, and how her mutation took place. As a toddler the only thing that made you think she was a mutant was her stub of a tail and pointed ears. Her green eyes were cat like with slits instead of round pupils. Her body was slightly hairier than a normal child's.

With each year her body seemed to become furrier. Her tail and ears would also lengthen. When they were about eight the girl's body was completely covered in fur, this was shown though the absence of clothing. A trait that Sherry had picked up from her after being raised with her. You could tell that the tail and ears were not done growing yet.

She flipped through a few more pages. A chuckle or sob leaving her throat from a memory stirred up from the photos. She came to the last picture with the two. It was from about a year before. The girl's ears and tail had finally reached a length that went well with her body, and she was again in the nude. The fur of coarse made nothing visible.

A large smile was on her face showing her cat like fangs. She had an arm wrapped around Sherry's shoulders as Sherry did the same. A forest at the base of a mountain was the background. They were posing in front of the view that could be seen from both of their houses.

The rest of the pages were blank after it. A weak sob came from Sherry's throat and a tear fell from her eye. Closing the book she looked out of the window.

"Meredith," she murmured looking back down at the cover, letting a finger feel its way across the words, "Where did you go Kit Kat?"

Sherry's body froze as a bubbly voice from the past reached her ears.

"I'm right here sunshine." A smile spread over Sheery's face.

"I told you not to call me that," she paused momentarily, "Kit Kat."

To Be Continued……..

A/N: So what did ya think? Please review. It took me forever to keep my ridiculously short attention span on this chapter to type it. Please R&R!

Pejimi: Yes do.

Kitty: Get off my head before I smack you.

Pejime: laughing in his five year old voice

Kitty:sighs Why do you have to be so damn cute.


	10. Meetings in Twilight

Disappearing-smile: Thank you very much for the compliment. I loved the beginning to you story also as you can see in the review I sent you.

BlueDraginGirl1: I don't personally think I did all that well on Kurt's accent, but I did try.

mattb3671: Thank you. I shall keep it up…or at least try to. looks around room Okay the zombies aren't coming. breaths sigh of relief

dismemberedkidsrus: I am all for freedom of speech so I won't take down your review. I will tell you however that I haven't even heard of that story. I had this character idea in my head for a long time, even before I knew of this sight. You may not believe me and that is your opinion. I would just like to say that the characters I make are my own and I won't change them just because they seem similar to some one else's.

Lin Waddell: I finally got the next chapter up. I have no time to do this that much anymore with the camp I was at and marching band starting up. sighs I am glad that you like the story, and I agree, I think that Pejime should stay away from Lycurgus.

Pejime: Oh come on, the worst we could do is I cover the Earth in a mist and then he freezes it. thinks Or actually get water to cover the earth and has hand cover mouth.

Lecheecopae: Lets not give them any ideas shall we.

Chapter 10: Meetings in Twilight

With a heavy heart Todd hopped his way back to the Brotherhood house, every once and a while stopping to strike out with his tongue at a passing bug. Taking a short cut threw the park he stopped to look up at the sky watching the scattered clouds pass in front of a Gibbous moon. Sitting in his crouch he fell backwards onto his back so that his body lay in the damp grass.

The clouds under bellies were gray and swirling, while their edges were a white, almost sliver color. Closing his eyes Todd let the cool moist air blow over his warm sticky body. The humidity was finally dying down. The trees whispered gently as he lay, almost like a lullaby that only he could here, a lullaby that slowly sang him into sleep.

"Are you okay?" Came a voice from far above him. At first he thought that it was Sherry as she lifted his face in her hands, then he felt a hand on his upper arm shake him gently. Jerking awake he opened his eyes to find a shadowy form looming over him, its hand pulling away as if burned. The last thoughts of a dream drain from his memory like water slipping between a child's fingers. It took him a moment to realize that it was still dark The moon had moved considerably, and the east side of the parks sky was slightly pale.

Looking back at the person who had awoken him he jumped slightly. The boy was about his height, wearing a white shirt with a red vest over it, baggy brownish colored pants held up with a black belt, black shoes, and fingerless black gloves. It didn't take him long to figure out he was a mutant. The guys face looked like that of a lizards. Instead of having a normal nose his whole face came down in a curved point with nostrils on either side. His hair was a deep green and his skin a bark like brown from what Todd could tell in the bad light. He recognized him as one of the Morlock members that lived beneath the streets of Bayville.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he murmured and turned away. Shaking his head slightly he looked at the boys receding back.

"Yo dawg, wait up." Springing to his feet he hopped quickly over to him. "Sorry about that, I just wasn' expecting that." He reached out a hand at the stunned looking boy. "Names Todd, most people call me Toad though." His hand was stared at by the boy who then took it.

"Lucid," he said quietly and then turned away from him. "I must get back to the sewers if you'll excuse me." With out a backwards glance he walked over to a man hole where he lifted up the cover and slid down into the dark hole.

"What was is problem," he asked himself quietly, "And why was he out here so late, er, early," he added turning around to see the sky had lightened up a bit more. With a sudden jerk of realization he started to panic.

"Shit!" He cried and began to hop quickly towards his house. This was not going to go over well with Lance that he had stayed out all night.

Ten minutes later he reached home, out of breath and sweating slightly. Being as stealthy as possible he opened the door and slipped in. Almost silently he began to climb the stairs.

"Where ya been man," Todd jumped at the voice and turned to see Freddy sitting in his chair, a blanket falling from his shoulders.

"I was waitin for ya." Standing up and stretching his arms he looked down at Todd. "You go see Sherry and apologies?" Freddy gave him a warm smile, but Todd could only return a half hearted one.

"Naw. After the spider incident, I don' think she would want to talk to me." He scuffed his foot at the shabby carpet, he felt a slight amount of heat in his cheeks. Looking up he saw that Freddy was giving him a weird look. "What wrong yo," he looked down at himself, "I got somthin on me?"

"Are you cut or somthin?" Fred walked forward and looked down at Todd's shirt sleeve. Sure enough there was a small stain of blood on his upper arm. Todd stared at it dumb founded. Lifting up the sleeve he looked at the skin beneath to find nothing on his skin.

"Lucid," he said more to himself than to Freddy.

"Huh?"

"Lucid. I met him in the park." Freddy gave him a weird look. "I fell asleep there after hoppin around for a while. He woke me up by shakin me awake with his hand yo. He placed it right here on my arm." He pulled down the sleeve and pointed at the stain. Sure enough it seemed to be in the shape of the upper half of a palm.

"Was he cut ya think?" Asked Freddy a little worried.

"If he was it wasn' serious. The guy had on hand gloves." He looked at Freddy's face that had some worry left in it. "Don't worry yo. He was one of the Morlocks. You no, the one that looks like a lizard. He went straight into the sewer after he woke me up. Seemed a little side tracked at the moment."

The sound of foot steps could be herd on the stair. Turning around he found Lance entering the room threw the arch.

"Where the hell have you been." He asked with a glare that could freeze blood. "Out with Sherry?" Todd went rigged and tried to get the words out.

"I..uh…well..ya see…" It didn't help that Pietro had just entered.

"Oh some body is in trouble," he said in a gleeful tone and began to run around Todd making a slight whirl wind. "Whatyadowhatyadowhatyado." He was speaking a mile a minute. Todd was becoming very agitated. Not only did he not need Pietro bugging the hell out of him, he also didn't want to be interrogated about where he had been.

Todd quickly crouched down and shot out his left foot, tripping Pietro and sending him flying towards the wall next to the television. Pietro got half way threw a flip when he hit the wall back first. His head pointing to the ground, his feet up in the air. A look of pain and wonder was on his face. Todd had just made him look like a fool.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Mumbled Todd as he walked passed Lance giving him a look that said 'You ask and I will whoop your ass boy' and climbed the stairs to his room.

Wanda looked at him with mild interested as she poked her head out of her doorway to see what all the commotion was about. She was slightly surprised that Todd did nothing but mumble a 'Good morning' as he passed on his way to his attic room. The sound of a door slamming filled the house as Lance tried to pull Pietro out of the groove he had made in the wall as Freddy laughed.

Todd sat and listened without hearing. The only thoughts on his mind were of Sherry and how badly he was going to get his ass beaten by Pietro.

"This sucks yo," he said falling back on his bed and stared up at the cracked ceiling. Slowly sleep came and claimed him, leading him into dreams of shadows and Sherry. Ones that made him smile in his sleep. The one he had had the night before of Sherry being bathed in light, her holding his hand, of lifting up his chin, and him having a great view of her. He didn't get to kiss her, he woke up, just like when Lucid had woke him up in the park.

"Damn," he muttered and sleepily walked down stairs. The sun was behind a thin layer of clouds, and humidity was in the air. Another storm would be coming soon.


	11. Sunshine and Kit Kats

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Thank you time.

BlueDragonGirl1: The Morlocks are character from the show that didn't come in till season three I believe. They are not my characters, but Marvels'.

TrechurousPrude: Thank you very much. I am glad to have another reader that likes my story. Yes the Meredith thing may seem random, but it will make sense soon.

To any other readers who haven't reviewed, thank you anyways for just paying my story a bit of mind.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own characters.

**Sunshine and Kit Kats**

"To bad, Sunshine," Sherry whipped around only to have a furry ball of black fur land on top of her, or in a better way to describe it, pounce. Purring noises then erupted from the furry bundles throat. Laughing happily Sherry pulled the bundle closer.

"Kit Kat!" Shadows slowly lifted the purring girl from her body and set her on the bed, holding her so she couldn't do another 'pounce' attack. Standing she looked at the girl now sitting on the bed. The girl was the same height as in the photo's, but a bit skinnier. Her tail twitched happily as she tried to pry the shadows off of her. Her happy green eyes looked at her, and her sharp teeth were shown threw a happy grin. Not a scrap of clothing was on her, but because of her thick fur, nothing showed.

"Cheater!" She called with laughter in her voice as she continued to batter the shadows, apparently lousing. Laughing Sherry dropped the shadows and jumped on Meredith in return.

"Oh where have you been," Sherry cried hugging the girl slightly shorter girl, "I haven't seen you since.." She trailed off suddenly and pulled away. Meredith's happy green eyes were now clouded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.."

"It's okay," Meredith said placing a clawed hand on Sherry's shoulder, "I should have told you more when I had left."

"I see that you have met our newest student," Both girls looked over at the now entering Charles Xavier, "Although, it seems you both know each other already." Sherry took a moment to let her brain catch up with her.

"Wait, Student!" she cried and looked back at Meredith. Giving her a happy nod she hugged her again, "Wait, how," she said looking over her friends shoulder.

"We found her lying by the side of the road, but in a most peculiar way," he raised his eyes at Meredith, "Would you care to show her, or shall I tell her?" A large smile crossed over the furry girls face. Pulling away from Sherry she jumped off the bed and landed in the middle of the room into a stance that reminded Sherry of Todd. Blinking she watched as the girls body seemed to begin to twist.

"What the hell?"

"Just watch," said the Professor. The girls body was slowly shrinking. Her fingers pulled into her hands, becoming paws, while her legs shortened and became haunches. Her hair pulled into her neck, leaving a slight main. After a few moments a small black cat sat on it's haunches before them.

Sherry stared at the girl in shock, unable to string a sentence together, "You…I…you weren't.." taking in a deep breath she said, "You weren't able to do that a year ago!"

A laughing like noise left the cats throat as it jumped from it's space on the floor into her lap. Still stunned she began to pet it.

"It seems that Meredith here is able to a couple of things she was un able to do last year," a smile was now on the Professors lips, "She is also now able to elongate her nails and even release them from her body if needed." Sherry just sat in wonder as she pet her friend, and began to pick on something in her fur. Yowling Meredith jumped from her lap and became human once again.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"What did I do?" A quick look at a place on her shoulder told her at once. In the excitement of seeing her old friend she had not noticed the bandage on her back. "What happened?" Meredith gave her a sheepish smile and looked to the Professor.

"It seems that on her way here, she had an 'encounter' with an old friend of mine," placing his finger tips together he added, "It seems that she has been looking for this school for quite some time."

Standing the girl gave Sherry another sheepish smile. "I went back to the house last week, but you guys had left," she began to twist her hands about her tail, "I got some information from a few of the people we knew back in Colorado, that we had known when we were little," she looked back up at her. "Your parents were on vacation is what they told me, and then they told me you had come here."

Standing Sherry wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. "Well thank God you found me," she then pulled away from her, "Or in this case we found you." Looking at the Professor she added, "And if you tell anyone how much of a softie I was tonight, I swear that you will have nightmares for a week." To prove her point, the shadows in the room began to twist and turn in menacing ways.

"Now I believe that it is time for you to get some sleep," came to professors voice, "Meredith, if you will fallow me I will show you to your room." Turning Meredith looked at Sherry.

"Can I be Sherry's room mate please." The Professor stopped and looked at her, "I can stay in cat form with her tonight, and until you can put a bed in here." With a thoughtful face and smiled.

"Very well then." Turning he exited the room. Sherry looked at Meredith who gave a squeal and put her into another hung.

"This will be just like the mountains," she cried rocking the two of them back and forth, her tail twitching, "Except no mountains and annoying hoarse flies!" Sherry gave her a small smile. The hype was wherein off, and she was becoming her calm self once again. Suddenly a thought snapped into her mind.

"Be right back," getting off the bed she jogged into the hall and caught up with Xavier just as her was about to call the elevator to come and get him.

"Ah Sherry, is there something you need?" He turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was wondering if you would tell me about who was chasing Kit Kat?"

"Kit Kat?"

"That's her nick name that we have been using since we were little," she explained, "but please, could you tell me what happened?"

"In the morning," he said with a smile, "You two should get some sleep first."

"But Profess.." her sentence was interrupted by the sound of the alarm going off.

"You may be meeting those people in a few moment," he said and turned to the elevator. Before she could say another word to the closing doors, Kit Kat came shooting out of her room and latched onto Sherry's arm, ears pressed down on her head.

"What's going on?" she cried her tail slashing threw the air.

"It's alright Meredith," she cooed stroking her head, "It's just the.." again her sentence was cut off by a yelling Scott Summers.

"X-Men, suit up!" With that Sherry dragged the girl back into her room and looked threw her wide window down below. The gate had been crashed threw, and three vehicles were now parked in front of the mansion. One separate from the others.

"What the," she looked back to see Kit Kat staring out the window in fear. "Kit Kat, what's wrong?"

"They're the ones who cut my arm," she said pointing a finger at the first two vehicles. One was a motorcycle with a large cat like face in the front, the other a large metal tank like thing. The third was the brotherhoods jeep.

The look of fear on Meredith's face made Sherry's blood grow warm. Rushing to the closet she grabbed a uniform of it's hanger. Pulling on the pure black outfit she fitted on her black boots with silver claps, and matching glovers. A silver belt with an X on it was the last thing on.

"Wait in here," she said and threw open the windows, a platform of shadows was already being made in front of her, "I'm not gonna let these bastards hurt you again." A few protest could be heard from behind her, but by then she had already stepped onto the platform, and was heading towards the vehicles, their passengers already waiting, along with many of the other X-Men.

To Be Continued….

**A/N:** Alrighty! I know, crappy title. Not a lot of action in this one, but I will make up for that in the next chapter, don't worry about that. R&R soon please!


	12. The Double Storm

To my wavy fans…I shall stop acting like an idiot now……

Lin Waddell: I finally got rid of that stupid writers block. Teaching people! Man you are way older then me then. Anyways, thanks you for reviewing, and here is the next chapter. Might not be what you would hope since I suck at fight scenes, but hey, I tried.

BlueDragonGirl1: I doubt you were the only one to think of candy so don't worry…um…no slinkies in this one, sorry.

**A Double Storm**

Walking down the stairs Todd could hear talking in the living room.

"Yes. This mutant is very important Pietro. She would make an excellent addition to our team." Todd stopped. He knew that voice all to well.

"Why the hell is Magneto here!" Entering the room he saw the whole Acolytes sitting and standing around the room along with the brotherhood. Light from the early morning sun flooded into the room with a greenish tint. The storm was definitely coming.

His eyes stopped on two people he had never seen. One was a blond haired boy that was about the same height as Gambit. His eyes were a light, almost white, colored blue that looked straight ahead at Magneto. He wore a white trench coat that looked about the same style of gambits. A light yellow shirt and light blue loose fitting jeans. His face was angelic and tan, making him seem kind and sweet. At his hip was a whip that was of a light tanned leather.

To this right of this boy was a girl. She had the same color hair that was in a high pony tail, the same eyes, even an angelic face, but a completely different style. Her clothing was skimpy showing off peach skin. A purple tube-top sat on her upper body stopping about and inch above her belly button. A pair of short green shorts were pulled over her bony but slightly muscular legs. Black boots that stopped at mid calf tapped the floor gently as she stared over at Pietro. There was no weapon visible on her body.

Fred motioned over at Todd near the side of the room. He was sitting next to Pyro, who was paying no attention what-so-ever, and gambit who was listening attentively. Magneto's voice stopped as Todd entered and crouched down in front of Fred.

"I am glad you have joined us Todd," he said in his simple but demanding voice, "We were just talking about what a new project that involves out friends the X-Men." Todd's heart jumped into his throat as his eyes swerved over to Lance.

"Did he tell him," Lance stood still as he leaned against the wall looking at Magneto, "Would he do something like that?" His thoughts were interrupted by Magneto.

"It seems that a certain mutant that we have been tracking has gone there. She is of the greatest importance to us." Todd's heart stopped. Sherry's face popped into his head at the metal manipulators words. "Her name is Meredith, and she is a animalist Mutant," Todd's heart slowed down at the mention of a different name. "Her powers are much like Sabertooth's only she is also able to transform; along with being able to extend her nails and disconnect them from her body." From the other side of the room the blond girl spoke up.

"Who cares. I can shoot bone and flesh from my body. It even pulses with my body as long as I keep a mental connection with it. Her nails are dead as soon as they leave her body." The boy next to her coughed to try and cover up a laugh. With a scowl she gave him the finger. This finger then began to elongate as a dagger like item poked out from the tip. Snapping it off with her other hand both her finger and the sharp dagger like item healed from where they were bleeding. The item pulsed in her hand, making Todd's stomach turn over.

The boy next to her chuckled. With a deep voice he replied to her, "Oh look, you can screw yourself." The girl swung it at him but missed as he ducked out of the way. The sharp object slammed into the wall, sending blood all over it. Wincing she dropped it and looked at the boy in disgust. Smiling he added, "You should also be nicer to your big brother Jessica." With a deep glare she walked away and sat on the couches arm next to Pyro.

"Now Thomas, you and your sister should try and become closer, not kill each other." Said Magneto and looked at Jessica. "And the reason that we need her is not because of her nails, but her shape shifting ability because of our, loss." The brotherhood boys eyes dropped. They knew he was speaking of Mystique.

"Anyways. You will be entering the school this morning to bring her to use since we were unable to last night." Turning he began to leave the room and then added, "You will all be leaving in a few moments, so get ready fast."

----------------------------------

A few moments latter Todd found himself sitting in the brotherhood Jeep in between Fred and Wanda. The Acolytes were in front of them in their metal truck and Sabertooth on his Motorcycle. Grumbling he looked at the sky above him. The light had become even more greenish and the air was thick.

"What am I gonna do yo?" Todd asked himself as she stared at the sky. "I can't fight her now, not after last night," He stared at the spot where the sun would be until his eyes hurt. Closing them he saw her as he did in the dream instead of the spots one would usually see. Snapping them back open he saw the gate of the school.

"Here we go!" Yelled Pietro happily. Todd let his head fall as he saw her face yet again.

"I'm sorry Sherry," he whispered as the metal van ahead of them crashed through the gate. The sound of the metal under their tires made a grating sound that went right through him. "I really am." Then the car came to a stop. The X-Men were already standing in front of the school, and he could see Sherry slowly descending from a window as he climbed out.

------------------------------------

Sherry glared down at the people below her with a gaze as sharp and cold as and icicle. Dropping next to Kitty Pride she saw her shiver and step away slightly: "Like, crank down the AC Kagé." She rubbed her arms. A few others around her shivered and she took a couple of strides forward, the shadows around her swirling over her. Passing Scott at the front she felt his eyes fallow her through his visor. The grass beneath her feet was freezing from her cold and broke as soon as her foot left the ground. Stopping she looked at the metal van as people filled out. She had never seen these people before. One with a strange contraption on his arms and red hair, one covered in metal, two had on long trench cotes of different colors, and the last one was wearing barley anything. The tallest of them stood up from a motorcycle and pulled off his helmet. She saw a small amount of dried blood on his claws as he did so.

Eyes flashing she opened a portal beneath the van and let it fall through. A few of the people near it jumped back. Second later it fell on the motor bike, causing the Feline like man to role away. A tiger like roar came from his mouth. A slight cry came behind her. Looking up she saw Meredith shaking up on the balcony.

"So you are the bastard who hurt her," The green sky caused her skin to look a sickening green. "You'll pay for that." A hand was placed on her shoulder but quickly taken away.

"Leave him to Wolverine Sherry," came Scott's voice, "There the ones who should," but he was pushed hard by a shadow and landed onto the grass.

"Sucks for Wolverine," she whispered as the shadows became even more agitated. A bolt of lightning suddenly hit the side of house, but it wasn't from the sky. A blond boy had a whip out, and it was smoking. At this the fight started. Powers flew across the front of the lawn. A few chunks of concert flew from the wall.

--------------------------------

"Come on Toad!" Yelled Fred as he headed for a group of the newbies of the X-Men group. Shaking his head he glanced over at Sherry as she dodged a dagger that was thrown by Jessica. As he watched he forgot about the fight about him.

"She's so flexible," he thought as she flipped backwards to stay out of the way of some fire sent at her by Pyro. Mesmerized he didn't see Kurt until he had already knocked him to the ground.

"Hello mein Friend," as he began to wrestle with him.

"I'm not your friend yo," yelled Todd and kicked him off. Doing a back flip Kurt landed in a crouch while Todd threw his legs up in the air and using there momentum brought himself up in a squat. Kurt lunged again, but Todd was ready this time and jumped up high. Kurt then teleported and kicked him in the back.

Landing hard on the ground he looked up the see Sherry running at Sabertooth who was crouching and ready to fight.

"She'll get killed." He realized and rolled just in time to miss Kurt's attack. Hopping away he headed towards Sherry, dodging the attacks around him, and getting singed by a few of the more potent ones. A large bomb make by Tabitha blew up at his side sending him up into the sky. Looking down he saw Sabertooth's claw connect with Sherry's side, then he hit the ground.

--------------------------

Flying into a tree Sherry felt her head snap back painfully, but a break wasn't caused. Falling to the ground she coughed as a small amount of black blood froze the grass beneath her. Standing shakily she looked back over at Sabertooth.

"What's the matter? To tough for you," running forward he rammed her into the tree. She twisted under the arm that kept her pinned, the sound of the fight ringing in her ears. The sky was slowly beginning to drip it's tears. The rain froze on her face as she struggled against him, his arm was starting to crack her ribs. "Don't worry though, we'll take good care of the little kitten inside. Who knows, maybe she'll make a good plaything." He of course was joking, but she didn't know that.

Stopping her struggling she stared him strata in the eyes. "In your dreams you bastard." Everything began to melt away a deep hatred began to burn in her body. The shadows around her swirled and became menacing. Sabertooth became confused but didn't let go although frost was collecting on the grass and an ice patch was spreading over the tree.

"Only in your sickest dreams." Then the shadows sent out a shock wave, and everyone stopped.

Sabertooth lay on his back ten feet away as Sherry hung in the air. Her skin was so pale, that people could see her veins and arteries. Floating in the air the shadows suddenly let loose. Whip like tentacles shot out at everyone, even the X-Men. Knocking them down, cutting them, Sherry had lost control.

To Be Continued………….

-----------------------

A/N: As you can see I suck at writing fight scenes, but I hope everything else was okay. Lets see what will happen to Sherry….R&R! Love ya's!


	13. Twilight

Shout outs:

Lin Waddell: So Lycurgus, ya happy? Anyways. I thought you were in College when you said that you were teaching, so please don't hurt me. Also, (looks at Pejime) How did you get out?

Pejime: The thing you caught was an ice sculpture you idiot. (rolls eyes to Lycurgus) Why did I get such an idiot.

Lecheecopae: What did you call me. (shows up behind him with fire in eyes)

Pejime: Oh crap. (is beaten over he head with a cricket bat)

Lecheecopae: Took you advice. And it worked nicely. (looks down at knocked down Pejime) can't wait till you get your chapter up.

BlueDragonGirl1: Yes, Jessica and her brother are my characters, and I am glad you like them. I hope this is close to the 'crackling' you were talking about. .

Iamhollywood: Thank you. I was trying to show that and I guess I did.

**Twilight**

"Fall back!" Cried the professor into everyone's minds, even the brotherhoods. No one had to be told twice. Taking shelter from the rain of shadows they entered the house or got behind trees or the cars. Todd lay in the middle of it all looking up at her. The shadows swirled about her in a pained and unhappy way. People were yelling and screaming as the shadowy whips rained down on them. Her eyes stared out at them, dark and blank.

"Sun Shine!" Some one yelled from somewhere above him. The rain that fell around them was turning half frozen from the frigidness of the air. A slight cracking noise was heard coming from Sherry. As Todd looked at her he saw pieces of her clothing falling from her body, until all of it had fallen except for a few stubborn pieces. Nothing was shown through the thickness of the shadows.

"Sherry," Todd said weakly, "Come on Sherry." He could hear the professor talking quickly to Jean somewhere. Looking he saw them near the side of the school.

"Were going to have to go in and try to find what has set this off Jean. It will be dangerous, but we need to do this." The professor had a very serious look on his face. Rouge ran up to him.

"Why can' ah just get inside her head an' get some of that ou' of there?" She had already removed her glove from her hand.

"To dangerous. I knew more about Jean than I know about Sherry. We have no idea what is inside her mind, plus, you may not be able to control the vast amount of power that she is emitting right now. I think it would be safer if we just tried to get inside of her head." At this point Todd looked back at Sherry.

"What are you thinking right now? What caused you to freak out so badly? I want to help you Sherry, I really do yo." Feeling helpless he watched as the Professor and Jean began their attempts.

---------------------------------------------

Sherry opened her eyes to find nothing. No light, no felling, just a void of darkness. No matter how many times she turned around she couldn't find any of the light around her.

"Hu, how?" Then the voice came, the same voice from the dream.

"I told you you couldn't live in the light," It said to her. She felt a pair of hands slid up her arms onto her shoulders. They were slender and thin, just like hers: "You knew you couldn't like in the light, and yet you tried," and then in a sigh it added, "But you failed." The hands moved over her front of her neck as she felt a female body be pushed behind her. For a moment the hands left her to wrap around her stomach in an embrace, sending shivers up her spine.

"So now you no longer have any light. Just the shadows, just yourself." She could feel the shadow breath on her ear, "Just me."

"No," she whispered sadly, "Please, no." She stood suspended, tears falling from her eyes as the figure stood behind her hugging her. After a moment the shadow spoke again.

"Let me show you why you cannot live in the light." A small light appeared in front of them, showing her the world her real body was hanging in. The horrified look of her friends faces looked up at her. She saw the professor and Jean standing next to the school with sweat dripping down their faces, but worse of all, she could see Todd. The look on his face made her cry harder.

"Their terrified of you," said the voice, "How could they ever listen to you again. They'll all just want you to lea.." The voice was cut off by another.

"Sherry, can you hear me." It was the professor. "Sherry, I can't find you, it is to dark. Talk to me Sherry, help me find you." Then came Jeans.

"Sherry. I know how it feels to loose control. We can help you. Please just talk to us." The shadow hissed as to dull lights could be seen in the darkness. Pulling her back Sherry stared stunned at the lights.

"You can never go back to them," it whispered to her, "Not after what you have done now." Sherry stared at the lights, feeling her heart being tugged in two directions. She wanted to go back to them, but she just couldn't hurt them again.

"I'm sorry," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"Over there, Professor I heard her." The lights began to fallow her, but the shadow pulled her back.

"There's someone else here Jean. It seems familiar. Sherry. Don't go with who ever you are with. Their trying to twist your mind!" Sherry felt the grip of the shadow grow tighter as it tried to again pull her back. It's daintiness began to disappear.

"I won't let you go. He needs you and your friend to much." The voice was now that of a mans. Against her will she was again jerked back. "She's with us now Xavier. It's to late!" The shadows then swarmed onto the two lights which then without with a cry of pain.

"No!" She yelled reaching out a hand only to be pulled back. Tears streamed down her face.

----------------------------------------------

Todd saw tears freeze on her cheeks as the professor and Jean gave out a cry of pain. Looking over he saw Xavier roll forwards.

"You can't let her powers keep going like this," the professor yelled, "You'll lower her body temperature until she is dead!" This hit Todd like a ton of bricks.

"What does he mean she'll die? And who is he talking too?" He dodged a tentacle that swatted at him. Her mouth was slowly moving now. Jumping forward he tried to her what she was saying. The water that fell on his body was icy cold. Hopping forward and flipping over a tentacle he felt the temperature drop yet again. The water was starting to freeze. He could almost hear her words now.

---------------------------------------------------

"Todd, get back here!" Cried Pietro as Lance tried to dash in, only to be stopped by Fred.

"Let him go man. I think he needs to do this." Lance looked at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Are you insane!" He yelled, "He'll be killed." Struggling, he watched Todd dodge another Tentacle.

"What if that was Kitty!" Fred yelled back at him. Lance stopped and dropped his head. He knew that if that was Kitty he would be doing the same thing.

"Alright," he whispered and watched him hop forwards and dodge another tentacle, "Alright."

"Were just gonna let him hop in there!" Screamed Pietro. Both boys nodded. Throwing up his arms he screamed at the two, "Your both insane, but whatever. I'm out of here." He braced himself to dash off only to have Jessica jump on his back.

"You are not leaving here without me." With a look over his shoulder at her and then his friends, he was gone.

"Good luck Toad, you idiot." He whispered.

--------------------------------------

Todd was almost under her now. The rain had frozen fast to his body and he was going numb. Her lips moved again and her voice entered his ears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, help me. Someone help me." Todd gritted his teeth. What was he going to do. He knew if he went into the shadows he'd more than likely freeze to death, but saw the sad look on her face, one he had seen on his face many a time in the mirror.

"Damn it yo." Then he jumped into the shadows, and felt his clothing begin to flake and brake off. Somehow he was held suspended in the shadows in front of her: "Cold, so cold." He thought curling into a ball. His body was falling asleep, and then he entered the dream.

---------------------------------------

Sherry gasped as the light erupted in front of her, the boy of light hanging in front of her. Hissing the shadow let go of her and fell back.

"Damn him," it said and disappeared.

Sherry just hung there looking at him and whispered: "Help me." Then she reached out and touched his face, and the dream began to unravel.

--------------------------------------------

Everyone watched as Todd jumped into the swirling vortex of shadows and gasped. Xavier was about to pull him out when he caught a glimpse of his mind and saw how much he loved her at that moment, and couldn't do it. The shadows grew so that neither of them could be scene.

"Good luck." The word escaped all of the voice around the two. Some said it because they wanted them to come out alright, others just wanted it to be over. So they stood, and watched.

--------------------------------------------

Todd felt her hand in his and slowly felt his face extend towards hers. He wasn't cold anymore. As his face came closer he felt her lean in.

"I'll help you," He whispered, "I'll help you Sherry."

"I' know that voice." Sherry thought as the hair that covered his face receded to show his face. Todd looked up at her. His words sent more tears down her face. As she leaned backwards. "But I hurt you. I hurt you all. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore," she whispered.

Leaning forwards he placed his other hand on her waist, the light of his body reflecting off of her pale skin. His face came so close to hers that there mouths were almost touching. He felt his lips brush hers as he whispered, "You could never hurt me." Then he kissed her with the most passion he could muster.

Sherry closed her eyes as the warmth enveloped her. Placing her other hand around his neck she kissed him back, and then they were falling, falling through the darkness. The darkness that was now twilight.

------------------------------------------

"Professor!" Yelled Kitty as the shadows disappeared and the two forms fell. Right before they hit however a streak of black was beneath them, and caught them, only to fall backwards under their weight. Rushing forward, both the X-Men and the Brotherhood watched as a fur covered girl became a large panther and curled in front of them. She yelled for them to stay back, when Lance ignored the warning she swatted a paw at them. Meredith didn't want anyone to see the two at the moment. Not with them both in the nude, holding each other in a tight embrace. Sherry against Todd's chest as Todd held her around her back.

"Sleep you two." They both heard a girl whisper.

"Thank you Meredith." Thought Sherry snuggling into Todd's chest and drifting into a deeper sleep.

"Good idea." Thought Todd as he placed his forehead on the top of her head, "That's a really good idea." And then he was deep within his own dreams.

--------------------------------------------

A figure sat in the trees shadows, panting hard. It was surrounded in a large black cloak.

"Nice work." Came magneto's voice as he landed next to the form.

"That boy got in the way." A mans voice mumbled. Removing the head of the cloak, Master Mind looked up at him with his large monkey like face. His green eyes were full of both furry and disappointment.

"It doesn't matter. We could use this to our advantage." Magneto gave a smile, "Lance said he liked her, he just didn't tell me how much."

"What about the rest of the plan?" Master Mind asked standing and dusted off the back of the cloak.

"In good time my friend. In good time." Then he lifted into the air as Master Mind walked away into the forest.

To Be Continued…..

A/N: What is this plan that Magneto has going on? The only way to know is to read!….I know…I'm evil.


End file.
